Here come the Guardians
by Angel the Neko
Summary: Shugo Chara with new Guardians.  Note: If you are a vocaloid fan you will notice a few familiar things in here. OCs, Mystery and a few guest appearances by certain characters...
1. The Task

Amu walked through the gates of Seiyo academy. She felt very nostalgic just being here and walking up this path. She's left the school ages ago but she had to come back on the Chairman's orders. He had a special task for her.

Finally she reached the chairman's office. Amu knocked on the door and heard the director call _'Come in' _as she turned the handle and walked into the old office. She walked up to the desk and sat down.

"Well, well Amu..." The Chairman beamed "It has been awhile hasn't it? I knew that I should call on your help because while picking out fortunes I've started drawing Jokers again."

"Yes sir it has been awhile." Amu replied.

"And where are your Shugo Charas?" He asked.

"Right here!" Cheered Ran, Miki and Suu as they jumped out from behind Amu's back. Dia just floated out airily a few seconds after with a vacant expression on her face.

"Hey! You guys! I thought I told you to stop doing that!" Amu yelled.

The Chairman laughed. It had been a year but Amu was still the same. Amu saw him laughing so she folded her arms and looked away with a red face. But then she turned back with a curious face and tone.

"But Chairman, why did you bring me here?" Amu asked.

"Ah, you see. I want you to 'train' the new guardians."

Amu tilted her head to the side and said:

" Huh?"

Before screaming out her usual:

"WHAAAAAT?"

"You want me to train the new Guardians?" Amu asked.

"Yes, since Yuiki-san left there's no-one else to teach the new guardians how things work."

Amu thought about this for a few moments. Train some younger people that would be fun. But how long would it take? And why just her?

"She'll do it!" Ran cheered.

"What? Ran! Stop it I'm-"

"Great. I'll put you to work straight away. Go to the Royal Garden and meet the Guardians."

Then Amu trudged out.

"But maybe training the Guardians might be fun." She smiled to herself.

"Amu's secretly excited!" Suu cooed.

"No way! It'll be like babysitting! Like I'll enjoy it..." Amu folded her arms again.

"There it is Amu's stubborn 'Cool' n 'spicy' attitude!" Miki muttered.

But Amu just shouted at them and they just laughed.


	2. Join in! The Guardian argument?

Amu soon reached the Royal Garden. All the memories of tea and Yaya's treats came flooding back to her. Did the new Guardians know how to make tea? And who would supply all the sweet treats?

All these questions rushed through her head. She paused as she turned the handle. Was she really up to this. Then Dia floated in front of her and whispered:

"Don't worry Amu, do your best, shine with all your might. Your radiant light will guide them."

Amu smiled and nodded. She walked inside, full of confidence.

"Maybe she needs a little extra boost..." Ran muttered to Miki, Suu and Dia who nodded before Ran yelled "Chara change!" and turned Amu's cross clip into a red heart.

Amu burst in with Ran's personality.

"Hiya Guardians! I'm here to train you! Now let's introduce ourselves!" Amu yelled as she ran up to the table and sat down. She raised her fist and punched it high into the air.

Then the character change vanished and Amu was left speechless.

Then one of the Guardians piped up. It was the girl with black hair tied back into a ponytail. It was highlighted with blue and her eyes were the same colour.

"Whoa! She's super peppy! No-one takes my title! This is war y- whoever you are! Who are you anyway?"

"She's the Joker isn't she? And you think you're peppy? I'M the peppy one and don't forget it!" Said the boy with dark blue hair who bared a striking resemblance to Ikuto.

Then the girl with medium-length, midnight black hair closed her eyes, sighed and then she spoke:

"You idiots. She's not the Joker. She's the previous Joker. The new one's just late."

Then she picked up her teacup and sipped her tea in satisfaction. Then Amu looked over to the fourth Guardian, who had said nothing yet. He had his arms folded and he was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and looking up. He obviously wasn't paying any attention to the conversation so Amu decided to involve him.

"Hey you." She shouted to him.

"Who?" He mumbled, he had quite a deep voice "Me?"

"Yeah you!" Amu shouted. "Join in. It's a Guardian discussion! Join in."

"Discussion?" He asked looking up and opening his eyes. They were dull and sleepy. "Sounds more like an argument to me." And at the last part he added a smirk and lowered his head, closed his eyes and went back to- well nothing.

Amu sighed. It was pointless trying to get him to join in. So she gave up and turned back to the other Guardians.

* * *

**So what do you think of the new Guardians?**

**Do you like them?**

**Who is your favourite?**

**Continue to find out the names...**


	3. Joker late

The Guardians were still squabbling. It was time to break it up.

"Hey!" Amu yelled.

And then there was silence. Even the lazy guy looked up.

"Right, now that we're finished let's introduce ourselves. Starting with the King's chair obviously."

Then Amu looked to the boy that claimed to be peppy. Surely he was the King's chair. He had enough motivation and will. But to her horror, no speech came from his mouth. He just sat there silent as the talking came from the other direction.

"King's chair. Arashi Tanaka. I'm in 5th grade." Yawned Arashi sleepily.

"Er thanks Arashi-kun. Queen's chair next." Amu instructed.

Then the girl with the midnight black hair spoke.

"Queen's chair. Fuuka Sayashi. 6th grader." She explained as she opened her eyes.

Now that Amu had seen her eyes she knew that she was very serious. She cracked a smile but Fuuka just gave her an icy stare. It chilled Amu to the bone.

"Thank you... Sayashi-san now onto Jack's chair." Amu shivered. Usually she wouldn't call others by their last name, that was more Tadase's thing. But this girl had such a cold, icy stare that Amu didn't dare speak her first name.

Then it was the peppy boy's turn to speak.

"Jack's chair! My name's Ryuhei Nakamura but you can call me Ryu! I'm in the 5th grade!" Ryu told them.

"Thanks Ryu-kun. Now onto Ace's chair." Amu said.

Finally the smiley girl with the black and blue hair spoke up.

"Ace's chair! Suki Yamato! I'm in 5th grade but only just so I'm the youngest in the year."

"And that just leaves... Hang on... Where's the Joker's chair?" Amu asked.

All four of them looked around the Garden. No Joker in sight. Just when they were about to carry on with the meeting someone burst through the door.

"Joker's chair, Yukiko Kagamine! 5th grade and late!" The young girl said, saluting the Guardians as she said this with a giant smile on her face.

* * *

**Okay so now we know the names who is your favourite?**

**And their dreams?**

**Let's meet their Shugo Charas...**


	4. Secret Charas

For a few moments everyone just stared at her while she stood there beaming. Fuuka didn't look impressed, neither did Arashi. But Suki and Ryu clearly had a sense of humour. They burst out laughing and broke the silence. Amu couldn't help but joining so all three of them were in fits of laughter.

"Welcome to the Guardians Yukiko-San! I'm Hinamori Amu, the previous Joker's chair." Amu laughed.

"Oh I hoped I wasn't too late to meet the Shugo Charas..." Yukiko moaned.

"No you're not late!" Amu reassured her. "Come sit down and we'll introduce each other's Charas. Let's start by telling us your dream. Same order."

They all looked to Arashi and waited eagerly for him to speak. He kept them in suspense for a while but then he cleared his throat. At this point they leaned in closer.

"My dream..." Arashi began.

"Yes?" Everyone asked (except for Fuuka who was drinking her tea showing no interest).

"I'm not telling." Arashi stated before leaning back and relaxing once more.

"WHAAAT?" They yelled. They were really disappointed.

Arashi actually cracked a smile at this but then his smile dropped as he looked at the egg that was slowly ascending from his bag. His eyes were wide open and staring at the egg and his arms were starting to unfold.

"He has no motivation to tell you. So let me do it!" Chirruped a voice inside the egg.

Then the egg burst open and Arashi stood up and clapped his hands over the egg so no-one could see.

"I think it's about time for Sayashi's turn isn't it?" Arashi asked smoothly avoiding trouble.

So then everyone turned to Sayashi. Once more their eyes were wide and they were leaning forward expectantly.

"I...Won't tell you either." Sayashi-San muttered and sipped her tea.

Before they could argue she got up and left the room to fetch her some more tea.

Amu, Suki and Yukiko looked to Ryu hopefully, waiting for his response.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you mine. I want... To be a hero!" Ryu yelled.

Then an egg flew up and opened. From it came a small Shugo Chara. Posing proudly and its cape fluttering in the wind they all just stared.

Then it looked to them and spoke. "Good day to you civilians! My name is Kazuho!"

Yukiko clapped and Kazuho took a bow. Then Suki shouted _hey! _and they turned to face her.

"My dream is... To have an adventure!" Suki shouted.

Then she took an egg out of her pocket and held it in both of her hands. It popped open and a hooded girl came out. Under her hood you could see her innocent face and her black hair with blue highlights hung out of her cloak. The cloak was purple and she wore a belt equipped with useful things. She looked like an adventurer from an RPG game or an olden days traveller.

"Greetings friends. I'm Yuzuki." She whispered.

Kazuho flew over to shake her hand but Yuzuki's face turned red and she hid her hands behind her back before turning around and hiding her face in her hands. Kazuho was confused so he turned the other way. Yuzuki then glanced back at him and he looked at her but she quickly hid her face again.

Amu shrugged her shoulders and thought '_shy_' so she turned to the last Guardian and said to her:

"Now it's time for your Shugo Charas."

"Yes well you see the thing is..." Yukiko muttered. "They haven't been born yet..."

* * *

**They haven't been born?**

**THEY HAVEN'T BEEN BORN?**

**Hey guess who I am.**


	5. Guardian Stalking

**Okay prepare yourselves.**

**The most Awesome-est character enters the story.**

**The plot begins.**

* * *

After a day of showing the Guardians how to make tea and review X-eggs sightings Amu collapsed onto her bed exasperatedly.

"They're hopeless..." She sighed.

Then she felt something underneath... Oh no... It wasn't-

"Yo." Smirked Ikuto as Amu lifted up the blanket and screamed.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Amu yelled.

"Come on you know you like it..." Ikuto smiled.

Amu folded her arms and looked away. She could hear Ran, Miki and Suu saying "Ooh it's her stubborn side" but she didn't care.

"Anyway..." Ikuto sighed. "Who's hopeless? Let me guess... Your teeny tiny kiddy king."

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she looked back at him "And no... It's the new Guardians..."

Amu sat down and told him everything about the new Guardians. About how she liked the peppy Suki and the hero Ryu. But also how mysterious Sayashi and Arashi were. Finally, when she told Ikuto about her lack of Shugo Charas he thought this over and smiled:

"Looks like you may need my help with this one. Here's what I say: We should follow them."

Amu thought about this before speaking.

"You mean like... Stalkers?" Amu asked.

"Ah so simple minded." Ikuto laughed as he ruffled her hair. "No I mean follow them. We might be able to find out the dreams of the King and Queen's chair. If Suki is meant to be shy like her Shugo Chara we have to find out why she isn't like that. It could be concerning and she could lose her egg. And most importantly, we must follow the Joker. We have to try and make her eggs hatch. Or make her give birth if she hasn't already."

"That's actually not a bad idea. So here's what we'll do. You follow Yukiko-chan. Ran, follow Sayashi-san. Miki, Arashi-kun. Suu and Dia follow Suki and I will be here, doing my homework." Amu instructed.

"I can do it for you if you want." Ikuto laughed.

Amu was dubious. But she agreed. So she joined Miki to follow Arashi-kun.

"Hey! That means I'm on my own!" Ran shouted.

"No you're not-nya." A voice meowed.

Then an egg popped up and from it popped out Yoru. Ikuto's cat Shugo Chara.

"Nya! I'll go with you." He smiled.

Now began the Guardian Stalking.

* * *

**Typical Ikuto hiding in her bed.**

**So get ready for some Guardian Stalking.**

**First up: Arashi...**


	6. Arashi's secret

**I'm gonna be doing P.O.V's for this section of the story.**

**Just the stalking part, that's all.**

**Oh and another familiar character enters.**

**Plus another Shugo Chara is introduced.**

**Okay read on...**

* * *

**Amu and Miki's P.O.V**

Amu and Miki had followed Arashi all day. In every lesson he had, he only sat there lazing around. Did he ever do anything? In P.E he just lay on the grass with his hands behind his head. The teacher didn't stop him: it was Nikaidou.

Eventually, when all the students went off to run around the field, Amu and Miki crept in for a closer look at Arashi. Then a voice said loudly from behind:

"Hello HIMAmori!"

Amu jumped. Miki turned around.

"It's Hinamori! And shhh!" Amu whispered.

Nikaidou crouched down with them and asked what they were doing. Amu explained about Ikuto's plan and they both crouched the whole time to avoid being seen by Arashi.

"So that's how it is. We need to find out what Ara-" Amu concluded.

"If you're gonna talk about me and pretend you're not there, at least stand between me and the sunlight. I'll be able to get to sleep that way." Arashi shouted.

Amu gasped. Maybe they weren't the best stalkers after all.

Miki and Amu decided to take a break. That way Arashi wouldn't suspect them of following him anymore. At the end of the day they heard that Arashi was still in school because they heard a few groups of girls gossiping. Maybe he was going to be a good King. After all, Tadase had fan girls and now Arashi has too.

They checked every place in Seiyo Academy. They couldn't find him.

"Maybe he's already left?" Amu suggested.

"Amu you still haven't checked the IT room." Miki reminded her.

"Like he's gonna be there..." Amu laughed.

Miki frowned at her and after a few minutes Amu found herself walking to the IT room. Amu strolled in but then quickly hid behind the door. Arashi was in there after all and he was chatting with the IT teacher: Sensei Wākuman.

"Yeah I think the new software is much better Sensei. I've been practising HTML lately and I think I'm ready to design a Mcafee security centre has added an extra firewall to my apple mac air and-"

He went on using loads of computer vocabulary that Amu couldn't even begin to comprehend. Did Arashi... Like this stuff?

Then an egg appeared in front of them. It was Arashi's egg. It opened and a Shugo Chara burst out. His hair was Dark brown and his hair was light brown. He was quite slim and quite tall and he looked just like Arashi (basically like David Tennant;)

"Hey!" He chirped. "I'm Takeo, Arashi's Shugo Chara!"

"Nice to meet you Takeo." Amu smiled.

Amu heard Miki whisper in her ear:

"He's cute!"

"Typical Miki." Amu muttered.

"Huh?" Takeo said.

"Oh nothing nothing. Doesn't matter." Amu reassured him.

"Well since I've researched Miki I know that she has several crushes: Kiseki, Yoru, Rhythm and Daichi and from what I can deduce, I'm her newest one." Takeo smiled "Am I right?"

"Wow he's smart." Miki blushed and turned away but then added in a quiet whisper: "That makes him even cuter!"

* * *

**Typical Miki -_-**

**So Takeo is Arashi's Shugo Chara.**

**They both look like David Tennant.**

**Only cuz the guy I based Arashi on wanted it to be like that. **

**Yeah like the Angel series all these characters are based on someone.**


	7. Following Fuuka

**SPOILER ALERT**

**X-Characters.**

**That is all.**

**Read.**

* * *

"So Takeo... Is that Arashi's dream? To be really smart?" Amu asked.

"Nope." Takeo smiled. "He already is really smart. Even if he doesn't show it. Arashi's dream is to become an IT teacher. He loves computer stuff."

"But he never talks about computers... Does that mean you might disappear?" Amu asked in a worried tone.

"No. He just doesn't have that much motivation. You just need to involve him. Try talking about computers..."

Amu didn't know much about computers and she didn't think Ran, Miki, Suu or Dia would either.

"...and if all else fails I'll help you." Takeo winked.

Miki put her hands on her cheeks and gasped "Kakoii!" Before fainting onto the floor. Amu sighed. Takeo smiled. Amu smiled back at Takeo but suddenly they were interrupted by a loud voice:

"TAKEO! What are you doing? And you! Stop stalking me! Takeo we're leaving!" Shouted Arashi.

Then he stormed off and Takeo shrugged his shoulders at Amu and floated off after him. That was the first time Amu had seen Arashi motivated and angry.

**Ran and Yoru's P.O.V**

"She's been walking around for ages and I haven't seen any Shugo Charas." Yoru pointed out.

"Yeah, and she seems to be going down some really sketchy streets." Ran said gravely, not in the peppy way she normally said things.

Both these comments were true. Since Sayashi-san left the school she had been down a few dark alleys and streets that looked like the place you'd meet some bad characters. Surely this wasn't the route to her home?

Then she stopped. She waited for a few moments before nodding and carrying on. She began to pick up the pace a little more then she swiftly turned a corner. They flew after her as fast as they could and turned the corner too.

Sayashi-san had gone. In her place was an X-Character.

"Munii..." Said the X-Character.

Then Ran and Yoru screamed. They flew all the way back to Amu's house to try and lose the X-Character. They hid behind a wall to catch their breath. When they turned around it was gone.

"Whoa..." Ran panted "What just happened?"

**Suu and Dia's P.O.V**

"We are wonderful stalkers desu!" Suu chirruped.

"Her sparkle... Is fading..." Dia whispered.

"What?" Suu asked.

"She doesn't seem as peppy as when we left school." Dia explained.

Suki was walking along a street. At the end the path split into two other paths. One went higher above ground and had a banister to stop people falling. The other went lower and was closer to the road. Suki looked like she was going to take the higher path but instead she did something completely unexpected.

"She-! She-!" They gasped.

Suki had jumped onto the banister and was walking along it like she would when she had her feet on the ground. She didn't have her hands out for balance or anything. She didn't wobble and she didn't walk slowly. She just had her hands behind her back and looking up at the sky like she was before, completely at ease.

"Did she Character Change?" Suu asked.

"I would have known if she did. I guess she hasn't lost sight of her dream after all..." Dia answered.

* * *

**Arashi= Angry**

**Fuuka= Mysterious**

**Suki= Adventurous**


	8. Kindred Spirit

**Sorry this took so long.**

**I did it and then I forgot to upload it.**

**But who cares? I don't have any readers (that I know of).**

**But...**

**If you do actually read this then please review, send me a message or something.**

**It might actually motivate me to do this story. **

* * *

"No... Dia I think you're right. She doesn't seem that peppy. She did just jump up on the banister but she doesn't seem like the peppy girl we first met." Suu said in a more worried tone.

Suki eventually reached her house and went inside. But she wasn't smiling brightly like she was at school; she was wearing an unhappy face.

"Let's keep following Suki-desu!" Suu commanded.

Dia obeyed and they followed her into the house.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Ikuto followed Yukiko through the crowded streets. Then he had an idea. As she walked out of the busy town and into the park she sat down on a bench and Ikuto hid in a tree.

She took a deep breath in and let out a huge sigh. At that point, Ikuto's head popped out of the tree.

"Yo."He whispered.

She looked at him up and down (or down and up cuz he's in a tree) and smiled.

"Yo." She smiled.

To his surprise, she didn't scream. That was the response he expected. But he didn't feel annoyed, he felt happy. Like there was a sort of kindred spirit inside her. But not in a kind of loving way, Amu was the only one for him.

"So you're Yukiko aren't you?" Ikuto asked.

"What's it to you?" She smiled.

Wow this girl was tough.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." She smiled and then she stood up.

The walk seemed quiet, neither one of them spoke. Ikuto broke the silence.

"So what's your dream?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, my Shugo Chara hasn't been born yet, let alone hatched." Yukiko confessed.

Before Ikuto could even make a shocked comment, Yoru popped up next to him.

"Hey Ikuto-nya!" Yoru meowed.

"Awww! How cute!" Yukiko squealed. "What's he called?"

"The name's Yoru! Don't forget it-nya!" Yoru smiled.

"Wait how can you still see Shugo Charas if you don't-" Ikuto began.

"Ikuto I need to speak with you!" Yoru urged.

"Okay Yoru! Geez. Catch you later Yukiko." Ikuto waved.

"Bye Ikuto." Yukiko said "Bye Yoru!" This she said with more enthusiasm.

As Ikuto and Yoru ran round the corner, Yoru began to speak.

"Ikuto... That girl... When she saw me..."

"No doubt about it." Ikuto said but then added in a small whisper: "A Shugo Chara."

* * *

**Okay so what do you think the kindred spirit thing means?**

**It's my little hint.**

**Oh and this is a little late and you've already read it by now but you can tell by the kindred spirit bit that I am an Amuto fan.**

**And proud.**

**But for all you Tadamu fans I won't put too much Amuto in.**

**If you tell me I might put a little something in for you ;)**


	9. Going unheard

**Okay just a warning:**

**This chapter is boring. Nothing really happens. Except a bit of recapping, a little cliffhanger and some Amuto.**

**Just trying to get myself back into this.**

* * *

"So what did you guys find?" Amu asked.

"Well me and Ran followed Fuuka like you asked. But for some reason she stopped at one point and then continued. She turned a corner, so did we and then we saw it..." Yoru explained.

"Saw... What?" Miki asked in suspense.

Yoru made everyone lean in for extra suspense. They were all anticipating the answer but then Ran broke the tension.

"X characters!" Ran yelled.

"X characters? But why?" Amu asked.

"If we knew we'd tell you." Ran said, cutting over Yoru as he was going to say this too.

Ran giggled. Tormenting Yoru was fun.

Next was Dia and Suu.

"Well we followed Suki and she's still adventurous. But something seemed... Off... Desu." Suu explained.

"I see... Well Miki and I met Arashi's Shugo Chara, Takeo. He told us that Arashi actually is extremely intelligent and he told us that we have to talk to him about computers so we can motivate him." Amu explained.

"Well that's pretty good. But I have better news. We sensed a Shugo Chara within Yukiko." Ikuto smiled.

They all gasped. Ikuto explained.

"I guess the stalking will continue tomorrow." Said Amu as she shrugged her shoulders.

They all nodded and began talking. Ran however, felt a presence. She looked out of the window to see Fuuka. Ran looked back at the others before following the lone girl.

Fuuka walked and walked but still Ran followed her diligently. Though Fuuka wasn't really walking: she was stumbling. Ran flew up to her and decided to take a risk.

"Hey Fuuka. You alright?" Ran asked.

"Well Ikuto I think you'd better get going." Amu suggested as she looked out of the window.

"You sound so keen to get rid of me." Ikuto said sorrowfully.

Amu didn't actually mean to sound so harsh, it was just getting late and she had to get to bed soon. Plus if she did let him stay then where would he sleep? The floor? Well he might, he was a cat after all.

"You're thinking about where I'm going to sleep aren't you?" Ikuto smirked.

"No!"Amu yelled.

"Amu-chan?" Asked a voice.

The door opened. It was Amu chan's mom.

"Oh Ikuto, you're still here?" She asked.

"Yes but Ikuto was just-"Amu began. But it seemed that she went unheard.

"Or are you staying overnight?" Amu's mom asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Ikuto smiled.

Amu sighed quietly. Ikuto smiled. As Miki, Suu, Dia and Yoru receded into their eggs Amu and Ikuto went into their beds.

The lights were turned off and Amu tried her hardest to sleep. But how could she? Ikuto was in the room and she couldn't sleep with that on her conscience.

But she had to let go of that. She relaxed and focused on falling asleep. But then she saw a face looming over her: Ikuto.

"Yo." He smiled.

"Get off me." Amu sighed.

"Still protesting? After all we've been through..." Ikuto whispered.

"Pervert." Amu scowled.

"Gullible." Ikuto smirked.


	10. Purr! Meow! Nyan!

**Okay big story thingy here.**

* * *

Yukiko sat in her room, not affected by the tiresome nature of the night. She crept downstairs, being careful not to wake her parents and then she went outside.

The night air was chilly on her soft skin and rain pelted down on her but she endured it and continues walking. She made a risky turn down a dark alley and then a sight stopped her in her tracks.

A small, lonely cat sat in the alleyway. Next to a dustbin, cold and wet, the cat mewed with sorrow. Yukiko knew she had to go home but she couldn't leave the cat here in the rain, it would surely starve to death.

"Maybe..."

_Crack..._

"I might be able to..."

_Crack..._

"Take it home!"

**CRACK!**

Up flew a chibi girl, dressed as a cat and looking very similar to Yoru.

"Hey Yuki!" She mewed.

"Y-Yuki?" Yukiko asked.

"Yup. Has a cute ring to it doesn't it?" She questioned.

"I guess... So are you my Shugo Chara?" Yukiko asked.

"I sure am! I'm Aneko, the girl you wanna be!" Aneko purred.

"And who is it that I want to be? I don't think I actually know what my dream is." Yukiko confessed.

"You'll know soon enough, but first..."

She turned towards the lonesome cat.

"The trigger for my birth. We need to take it home." She told her.

"Okay." Yukiko nodded.

Yukiko, Aneko and the cat headed home but when she got there, she could hear her mother's voice.

"Yukiko? Yukiko are you there? You'd better not still be up!" She said.

"Oh no! We need to get in before she does! Otherwise I'll be grounded for a week!" Yukiko panicked.

"Don't worry!" Aneko reassured.

"How can I not?" Yukiko asked.

"Character change: From a girl who can't reach great heights to a girl who can... Purr! Meow! Nyy-an!"

As Aneko said these words, a pair of white cat ears and a tail appeared on Yukiko. Then Yukiko pounced into the cherry blossom tree and then into her open bedroom window. She quickly jumped into her bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

Her mother opened the door and glanced around the room, she was in bed and therefore she could not be grounded.

Yukiko grabbed her blankets and pulled them down. She looked at Aneko and smiled.

"Thanks, Aneko. You really saved me back there. Thank you. I know with your help that I can realise my dream.

"You'll discover it. I'm sure of that." Aneko smiled.

Yukiko nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Aneko curled up beside her and purred, lulling Yukiko to sleep.

* * *

**Yay she has a guardian character!**


	11. Misa hatches

**Okay sorry this took so long.**

**This story didn't have many reviews.**

**According to the reviews I have one reader.**

**So SunRaysREdible, this is for you!**

**The plot will get moving shortly. Maybe in the next chapter.**

**P.S If I do have more readers than one then please please PLEASE respond. I have other works that I need to get on with and I don't have much motivation to do this story any more. I mean not even my best friends read this (that I know of) so it's a little hard to have as much motivation as I do for my other stories.**

* * *

"This is so awesome! Wait 'till everyone hears about this!" Yukiko thought to herself.

Aneko then unzipped the bag and popped out, carrying one of Yukiko's eggs which was about the same size as her so she was struggling to float upright.

"So what you reckon the kids will turn out to be?" Aneko mewed.

"I don't know but I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the Guardians! They'll be so proud!" Yukiko squealed.

Yukiko sprinted to school and straight into the Royal Garden. She burst in like she did on that fateful day when she met the guardians.

Amu trudged to school with her hands in her pockets and her Guardian characters floating behind her unbeknownst to anyone else. She didn't want to go to Seiyo Academy today but it was better than going to her normal school.

She reached the Royal Garden, let out a long sigh and then opened the door.

"Ohayo..." Amu mumbled.

Then all of a sudden there was a small squeal and then there was a Yukiko in her face.

"Amu! I have a Shugo Chara!" Yukiko squealed, dangerously close to Amu's face and wearing an obligatory anime smile.

"You... What?" Amu asked.

Then Yukiko pulled away and held up her new Shugo Chara like a waitress would hold up a tray. Then Ran, Miki and Suu flew up to Aneko and began playing with different parts of her outfit. Miki played with Aneko's tail, which flicked every time she made contact. Ran stroked her ears and held them up in different positions. Suu just floated back and smiled at the cuteness of the new Shugo Chara.

And Dia just cocked her head to the side and looked inquisitively at her.

Suki seemed even more energetic than usual because of the new arrival. Ryuhei seemed even more so since he was competing with Suki all the time. Sayashi-san didn't say anything she just sat and drank her tea, away from everyone else. Amu thought she imagined it but she could have sworn that Arashi smiled at the new Shugo Chara.

_**Later...**_

"So now onto business..." Arashi yawned.

"Come on Arashi-nya! Have more determination than that!" Aneko meowed.

Arashi let out a huge sigh and rolled his eyes. Aneko smiled in an extremely cute way.

"Anyway... First on the agenda is the Seiyo Academy talent show. We have a lot of people signed up and as guardians we have to take part." Arashi explained.

"Yeahh... Wait when was that rule made up?"Amu asked.

Arashi shot a glare at Suki who countered with a youthful smile. Sayashi-san immediately slammed down her cup of tea and left the Garden. The rest of the Guardians paid her no heed and began thinking about what they'd do in the talent competition.

...This wasn't gonna be easy.

_**Even later than later...**_

Yukiko walked in and chucked her bag onto the floor. Now it was time for the best part of the day: the part where she could watch Anime read Manga and play video games.

You could say Yukiko was a bit of an Otaku at home, though not that extreme.

"Alright now it's time to defeat that boss!" Yukiko cheered.

Aneko eyed up the television screen curiously. Yukiko took no notice and continued playing her game.

"Jump! Dodge! Fire!" Yukiko yelled out random instructions.

She ferociously began pressing loads of random buttons and her eyes became large and absorbed in the game. Unbeknownst to Yukiko, something miraculous was happening.

"Come on..."

_Crack..._

"I've almost..."

_Crack..._

"Finished the game!"

**CRACK!**

The moment Yukiko finished the game, Aneko gasped as an egg that had gradually been floated up cracked and burst open.

Yukiko immediately dropped the controller in alarm and turned around to see...

"A Shugo Chara!" Yukiko gasped.

"Ya-huh. I'm Misa and I'm your second Shugo Chara!"

"Wow... Two already?" Yukiko thought.

"Hey wanna play multiplayer?" Misa asked.

"You're on!" Yukiko yelled.

* * *

**Okay second Shugo Chara is out.**

**The third should be out next chapter.**

**If there is a next chapter.**

**Please could I get reviews? I don't usually beg but I really need more motivation.**


	12. Talent show Part 1

**Okay guys this chapter's a little like a songfic.**

**Details at the end.**

**For the sake of being secretive and getting readers interested I use P.O.V's at the end.**

**Also you may notice some familiar things.**

**Just to make sure I am not shot... I do not own Shugo Chara (WHHYYY?) or (spoiler alert) Mario and Sonic.**

**So just enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow I have two Shugo Charas now... But what about the third? When will she hatch? I really can't wait. It's gonna be so much fun. Like having three imaginary friends, or Guardian angels. I guess she won't be hatching any time soon so I'd better get some sleep." Yukiko thought.

_**The next morning...**_

Yukiko lay in her bed, sleeping soundly and-

"YUKI!" Aneko and Misa yelled.

"Huh! What?" Yukiko shouted.

Yukiko jumped up and looked around.

"You've overslept!" Misa shouted.

"Wha-? OH NO!" Yukiko screeched.

Yukiko quickly got her clothes, shoved them on, grabbed a piece of toast and then rushed out of the house.

"I'm gonna be late! Late for the talent show! Oh why did Suki have to make the guardians join? And why did I have to be first on the stage? If I'm late I'm dead! Sayashi-san or Arashi-kun will kill me! And Amu-senpai... She'll be so disappointed and..." Yukiko said to herself.

"Hmph." Misa smirked. "Its times like this when you need an Anime power up."

"Yeah well I'm not one of those anime heroes am I?" Yukiko panted.

"Well I'm your Shugo Chara and it's my job to boost your confidence! Also I was created from your liking of anime, manga and games and your desire to become strong, cool and cute like anime heroes and game characters." Misa explained.

"Well do something!" Yukiko snapped.

"No problem! From an ordinary girl to a slightly cliché anime girl, character change! Anime! Manga! Game-u!" Misa cheered.

Then for some reason a familiar red hat appeared on top of Yukiko's head which resembled the hat of a famous Italian plumber that originated from Brooklyn though instead of the letter M on her hat, Yukiko had the letter Y.

Then she began speeding off towards Seiyo Academy and straight into the hall where the talent show was being held.

"What's with the Mario hat and the Sonic-like speed?" Aneko mumbled bluntly.

Then Yukiko was backstage, just in time. But then Yukiko froze up. She just realised she was about to perform on stage and she never had much confidence with that.

"Then I guess I'll have to help..." Echoed a voice from behind.

Yukiko turned around as her two Shugo Charas gasped at the third egg floated up and eventually...

CRACK!

The egg burst open.

"Ha! I'm the one in the spotlight now!" Laughed the newly hatched Shugo Chara.

"In... The spotlight?" Yukiko asked.

"Ya-huh. We'll save the introductions for later but right now..."

The new Shugo Chara looked Yukiko up and down. Then she added with a smirk.

"You haven't done this yet have you?"

"If you mean Character Change then yes I-"

"No not character changes! Look you'll pick it up as you go along. Let's go!"

"Huh?"

Then Yukiko's heart began to shine.

"Atashi no kokoro... Unlock!"

**A/N:** You guys know all this so I'll just skip to the bit where she gets her Transformation outfit.

An ocean blue top that had no shoulder pieces and went all the way up her neck appeared on Yukiko. Her black hair was tied in pigtails that sat on her shoulders. A lighter blue skirt appeared on her bottom half with a "pop" and baggy arm warmers appeared on her arms similar to that of a princess. She wore a scarf-like thing around her neck like a school girl would wear and a blue bow appeared on her head.

"Chara nari! Gem Performer!"

Then Yukiko landed and observed her new outfit.

"Character... Transformation?" Yukiko asked.

"Now performing on stage... Yukiko Kagamine!"

"Here I go!" Yukiko cheered.

As the song kicked in and the beat maintained its fast pace, Yukiko ran on stage, strapped on her mic and began to sing.

_My favourite apple pie__  
__I don't want to get fat, but I can't stop myself__  
__I left my glass slipper behind__  
__And the pumpkin carriage ignored me_

_I was spellbound by the full moon__  
__Then suddenly it started pouring rain__  
__Let's all put our powers together__  
__And turn the situation around_

Then from behind a wall backstage, Amu poked her head out and watched as Yukiko sung and danced her heart out.

_We always have big dreams in our hearts__  
__So we'll stay positive and create a miracle!__  
__Pri Pri Lilpri_

"Hey Amu she did a Character Transformation!" Ran cheered.

_Lilpri Princess change!_

"What I want to know is how she did it without... This..." Amu whispered.

_All girls who dream__  
__Are princesses__  
__Girls in love__  
__Are serious! Invincible! Perfect!_

Amu rummaged around in her bag before finding a familiar crystallised locket.

"The Humpty Lock!" Miki gasped.

_Surely they will be granted__  
__The wills of princesses_

"Haven't seen that in a while-desu." Suu whispered.

_You make me feel excited and happy_

"Perhaps this girl possesses more power than we'd expected." Amu wondered.

_A wonderful legend greater than-_

Amu felt two small hands grab her own hand.

"Perhaps you've underestimated these new Guardians." Dia whispered softly as she gave Amu a heart warming smile.

_A fairytale?_

"Yeah." Amu nodded, smiling back.

_I feel like it's about to begin..._

Then as Amu and her Shugo Charas left the stage, another presence could be felt yet this time more ominous.

"Yes Joker... You certainly have..."

**?'s P.O.V**

Huh? What's that?

I turn around: Seiyo Academy. I can hear singing.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I say aloud.

But I head inside anyway.

**Back to Normal P.O.V**

But unbeknownst to this seemingly mysterious character, there was another presence that could be sensed. This time not so familiar yet could not be detected by anyone.

* * *

**That may have gotten a little confusing with the mystery people.**

**But at least I updated! ^^**

**And at least it keeps this story interesting!**

**Reviews are appreciated (I'm not as desperate anymore since I have enough motivation to finish this story).**

**Oh and the song used in this is Lilpri by S/mileage. Most famous for its use in the anime Lilpri.**

**It's a good anime and I thought it seemed fitting for this scenario.**


	13. Talent show Part 2

**Right finally the plot starts to kick off.**

**To my readers, I'd like to make an offer.**

**Which Shugo Chara character would you like to see in this story?**

**Yaya? Tadase? Maybe even someone small like Suzuki?**

**Leave your answer in a review and the most popular character will be appearing soon.**

**I won't put up the next chapter until I get a few answers so don't worry, take your time.**

**More details at the end.**

* * *

Yukiko ran off the stage and her Character Transformation disappeared with a _pop_.

"Your first Character Transformation!" Misa smiled.

"What is Character Transformation?" Yukiko asked.

"It's hard to explain..." Said Aneko.

"_Then perhaps I can help_."

Then a man walked up to them. He had a kind smile and Yukiko recognised him to be Amakawa Tsukasa, who Amu-senpai referred to as Chairman.

"Take this." He smiled.

Then he handed Yukiko a thin worn book which said "The Heart's egg" on the title page and showed a small illustration of an egg with sticks for arms and legs and dots for eyes and a mouth.

"It's helped Guardians before you in your position." He whispered.

"Thank you." Yukiko nodded.

* * *

Now it was time for the other performances. Next up was Suki and Ryu with their joint performance of...

"Super Awesome Miracle Hero Ryu!" Ryu yelled as he appeared on stage with a cape and other cliché hero outfit gear.

"What the..." Amu began.

"It seems that this is a production of all Ryu's dreams and creative ability." Miki nodded.

"Then why does the title have to be so long?" Dia asked.

"I guess that's creativity for you." Suu said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"With my superior super powers I can save this town with my super cool super special awesomeness!" Ryu smiled as he gave the crowd a thumbs-up.

The crowd let out a loud "ooh" meaning they were quite taken with the performance.

"Anyone count how many super's he fitted into that sentence." Ran asked.

The performance went on with things like that. There was just some traditional hero things and then, of course, the villain entered.

"Huh?" Amu asked before beginning to let out her usual 'WHAAAT?' but Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia covered her mouth with their hands. Amu then calmed down and asked.

"Arashi is the villain?"

It was true, Arashi had just appeared on stage wearing glasses, a black top hat and a black lab coat, looking like a scientist.

"I am the super evil super doctor: Doctor Ominous!" Arashi yelled.

The last time Amu had seen him with this much fire and motivation was when he shouted at her.

"How many super's has Ryu crammed into the script?" Ran asked again.

"Why is Arashi the villain? And why is he so... Motivated?" Amu asked.

"I think it's cool." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Amu asked.

She then saw who was sitting next to her: it was Yukiko.

"How he can be so motivated when he wants to be, to have all that confidence stored inside." Yukiko explained.

Then Yukiko turned to look at Amu.

"I think that's pretty cool. Don't you?" Yukiko smiled.

Amu gasped and then smiled back. Then she looked back at Arashi.

"Yeah." Amu nodded.

* * *

"So I'm here to steal your precious maiden!" Arashi growled as he pulled a girl, or the 'precious maiden' onto the stage.

"Huh? The precious maiden is Suki?" Amu exclaimed.

"Ryu! HELP ME!" Suki pleaded.

"The acting sure is believable..." Yukiko smirked.

Then Arashi ran offstage with Suki. Ryu travelled places, met people, blah blah blah, then eventually he found Suki and-

"Unhand me you fiend!" Suki yelled.

"I will not!" Arashi laughed.

"How dare you treat me like this..." Suki growled.

Then she looked up and punched Arashi.

"Ah!" Amu gasped.

"Again, believable acting." Yukiko smirked.

Suki then ran away from Arashi, found Ryu, Arashi and Ryu faced off and the rest was history.

* * *

The rest of the talent show passed away like a blur. Soon it was time for the last act.

"Sayashi-san?" Amu asked.

It was indeed Fuuka Sayashi. She walked onto the stage with her head hung low. When she reached the spotlight in the centre of the stage, she looked up and whispered:

"Nari, Chara change."

There were confused whispers from students. Amu was one of them.

"Nari? Is that her Shugo Chara? What's going on?" Amu asked in confusion.

"You..." Sayashi began. "Will never achieve your dreams."

Then Sayashi pointed at the crowd and Amu gasped. She felt a little weird but she shook it off. She looked to her right and saw Yukiko who looked the same way but she too shook it off. Yukiko looked at Amu, looking a little worried. Amu then looked around. Everyone's faces were blank and staring at Sayashi.

"Amu... Look up!" Yukiko squeaked.

Amu did as Yukiko said. Then she saw why Yukiko was so pale, what she was so worried about...

"X-characters..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So yeah, if there's someone you want to see then leave it in a review.**

**The only characters that you cannot request are:**

**Ikuto, Utau or Nikaidou.**

**This is because they are either already set to appear or they have appeared already.**

**So please, review, response, PM? I like making new friends and I'll see you soon.**


	14. A star appears

**Konichiwa~!**

**So I've finally got the results from last chapter's mini poll. The mystery character will be revealed... Next chapter!**

**In the meantime... Negative hearts, locking on, opening hearts? You know what this means? Read on and find out!**

* * *

"A-Amu... What's going on?" Yukiko asks nervously.

"X-characters. The manifestation of people's inner turmoil. Their broken dreams darken their heart's egg and turns them into X-eggs. Then if the situation really gets bad then they hatch and turn into X-characters."

"How does Sayashi have the power to do this?" Ryu asked as he rushes to Amu's side.

Arashi and Suki ran up and appeared next to Yukiko. The new Guardians were all here, but the Queen's chair seemed to be going rogue. X eggs and characters were gathering on stage as Sayashi spread her arms out wide.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called.

"Yeah!" Amu nodded, knowing what Ran was implying.

"Oh no you..." Sayashi echoed as she raised her one arm then when her arm had reached the highest point she brought it down and pointed at Amu while shouting "Don't!" to finish her sentence.

Then a burst of dark flowing energy shot from the edge of Sayashi's finger and straight at Amu and the new Guardians. Suddenly, just when they thought everything was over, a voice called out. A voice that was unknown to the new Guardians but instantly recognisable to Amu.

"White wing!"

Then from above a shower of angelic feathers shot out at the dark energy, neutralizing it. Amu looked up at the angel-like idol that was shining above her and gasped her name aloud.

"Utau!"

Utau, upon hearing her name, floated down and appeared before Amu in her Seraphic Charm form.

"Amu."

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"I was passing by and I felt an odd presence so I came to investigate." Utau explained, slightly smiling.

"You won't get away with this!" Sayashi yelled.

Then she shot out another jet of dark energy, Utau flew up to try and deflect it but before Utau could use White Wing, the jet of dark energy instantly disappeared.

"What just... Happened?" Amu asked.

"Amu-chan! Forget about that! Character transformation!" Suu yelled.

"Right!" Amu smiled.

"Hold on Amu..." Dia whispered.

"Huh?" Amu asked.

"Don't do a Character Transformation. I have a feeling something interesting is about to happen." Dia explained.

"Uhh... Right."

Amu looked around for the source of the interesting phenomenon. Then she found it. Yukiko looked up at her Shugo Chara Aneko. Aneko nodded and so did Yukiko with a confident smile.

"A-A... Atashi no kokoro... Unlock!" Yukiko said nervously as she did the obligatory routine.

Amu and the new Guardians gasped realising what was about to happen. As Yukiko transformed, giant paws similar to Yoru's but a light pink colour appeared on Yukiko's hand and feet. A darker pink romper suit with a fluffy white belly similar to a cat's appeared on Yukiko. She gained a white tail with a light pink end and ears with the same light pink insides appeared on her body all in an explosion of white sparkles and the normal pop. Her hair magically bunched into high wavy pigtails.

"Chari nari! Gem Kitty!" Yukiko smiled.

"Whoa it's a Character Transformation!" Suki gasped.

"Incredible!" Arashi gasped as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"It's like a sup-"

"I'll give you all the yen in the world not to say super right now." Miki muttered.

Yukiko looked at herself and gasped at her achievement. Then she put on a sly smirk and focused her gaze on Sayashi.

"Okay then let's go." Yukiko smirked.

Yukiko put her hand out and a white light appeared in it. The a red-ish pink ball of yarn appeared in her hand. She held the end of the string and began bouncing it up and down on the floor like a basketball.

"Miracle... Yarn!" Yukiko yelled out as she swung the ball of yarn back and then forwards suddenly like she was using it as a hammer throw. She swung it around in a circle and then wrapped it around Sayashi.

Sayashi gasped in shock as Yukiko pulled her in. Then when she was very close, Yukiko began her next attack.

"Sai claw!"

Then claws shot out of her ridiculously huge paws resembling the prongs of a Sai which she used to scratch Sayashi with.

Sayashi cried out in pain and Yukiko smirked in triumph. Utau looked as if she was about to use Angel Cradle but Yukiko did something that no-one was expecting.

"I think this is how you do it...?" Yukiko muttered.

Everyone gasped, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Negative heart! Lock-on!"

The X-eggs and characters formed into the shape of a heart, like a new transformation. But Yukiko made her hands into a heart shape like the old transformation. Then a jet of light shot out from Yukiko's chest area and into the middle of the gap in her hands. Then the light spread out and started pumping out to the X-eggs and characters.

"Open heart!" Yukiko yelled.

Then the X-eggs and characters shone with bright light as Yukiko purified them. Yukiko smiled at her accomplishment but others weren't so happy. Sayashi growled at the infuriating fact that all of her work had been undone.

"You..."Sayashi growled.

Yukiko then turned around, undoing her Character Transformation as she did.

"Sayashi-san... Why?" Yukiko asked.

Sayashi-san narrowed her eyes as she stared at the floor and then she looked up and slapped Yukiko, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Yuki-chan!" Cried her Charas as they floated to her aid.

"Tomorrow night."

"What?" Suki asked as she caught Yukiko.

"At the amusement park. Tomorrow night."

Then Sayashi ran out as the X-eggs and Characters returned to their appropriate places. Yukiko looked down as she whispered to herself.

"Sayashi-san... Why?"

Then Utau (who was now in her normal form) put her hand on Yukiko's shoulder.

"Don't start doubting yourself kid. I did that once and it's not the best choice. Go and meet her tomorrow, bring your new Guardian friends with you, battle it out a bit and then see what her motives are."

Yukiko nodded and looked up, preparing to give the girl a smile but then it turned into a gasp of realization as she looked up and saw who it was that was comforting her.

"HOSHINA UTAU?" Yukiko screamed.

"Oh brother she's a fan..." Amu mumbled.

"Utau! I love all your songs! Especially Heartful Song and Black Diamond. Those just blew me away! I've been to all of your concerts and those were amazing!" Yukiko squealed.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Utau smiled.

"Wait a moment. She saw Black Diamond and didn't get an X-egg?" Suu asked.

"I guess she's pretty strong. She is the new joker after all." Ran shrugged her shoulders.

"Which means she has more power than Amu." Miki smirked jokingly.

Amu growled as she heard these comments but Dia patted her on the shoulder and gave her a sparkly smile.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Just so we're clear: Utau is not the mystery character chosen in the mini poll. She was scheduled to appear anyway.**

**I'm a big Nana Mizuki fan so I just had to put that last part in. Do you like Nana Mizuki? Leave your answer in a review! (Please I'm starting to get desperate again...)**

**See you next time!**

**Mystery Character: Also you'll get to see me next time so please review ^^**

**Me: Shut up Mystery Character.**

**Mystery Character: Oh... :(**


	15. Something to fight for

**Konichiwa mina-san! It's been a while!**

**I'm not dead first of all.**

**I have a beta reader now!**

**And this chapter may seem a little short.**

**BUT!**

**I was rushing to make you guys happy. Also in this chapter you will see the Mystery Character! The result of the offer in Chapter 13.**

**Speaking of offers I'd like to make another one.**

**Buuut... We'll save that until the end! Until then... Tanoshimu!**

* * *

Amu lay on her bed with her arms spread out. Normally Ikuto would be under the covers or somewhere in the room or even knocking on the do-

"Amu-chan! A boy is here!" Amu's mom called.

Amu's eye twitched as Ran smirked and Dia cocked her head curiously.

"Really...?" Amu mumbled.

Amu walked slowly down the stairs in a slump only to see...

"Hello again... Amu-chan."

"T-Tadase-kun!" I gasp.

Amu and Tadase just sat on the bed for a few minutes, not talking or anything. Amu had never really told Tadase who she had picked out of him and Ikuto so things were a little awkward.

But surely he didn't wanna talk about that... Right?

"So I hear you're training the new Guardians?"

_Phew... A safer subject,_ thought Amu

"Y-Yeah..." Amu said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I hope they aren't too bothersome." Tadase smiled.

"Not really." That was lie, she'd been stalking and teaching and really it was becoming a bit of a chore.

"That's good to hear." Tadase nodded.

Then Kiseki popped up and asked:

"What's the new King like?"

Amu, Ran, Miki and Suu all had different words to describe Arashi.

"Lazy."

"Unmotivated."

"Smart."

"Scary..."

But Dia had different things to say.

"A dim yet radiant sparkle."

Everyone looked at Dia.

"Well I think that even though his sparkle is dim, it's still there and he has a pretty bright one too we just need to spark it off." Dia explained.

"Yeah but how?"

Then everyone looked at the new voice that had joined the conversation: Aneko, Yukiko's Shugo Chara.

"A-Aneko?" Amu yelled. "Then that means..."

Amu looked out of the window to see Yukiko on her balcony with her hand on the window like a cat would when it wanted to come in.

Amu quickly ran up to the balcony and let Yukiko in. Yukiko took this as her cue to come in and her two other Shugo Charas floated in behind her.

"Who's this?" Tadase asked in confusion.

"This is Yukiko, the new Joker's chair." Amu explained.

Yukiko waved and Tadase bowed in a very Japanese way with a 'nice to meet you' for Yukiko. Then everyone returned to the conversation.

"So how are we meant to energise the King's chair?" Sakura asked in a chirpy song-like voice.

"Maybe we should give him a reason to fight?" Misa asked.

"Yeah but what could make him become so energetic all of a sudden?" Ran asked.

They all stood in silence, thinking of how to invigorate the young king. Then Tadase spoke up.

"I have an idea." He said. "It's the reason I fight and what inspires me."

"What's that Tadase?"Amu asked.

"Someone to love."

* * *

**TADASE!**

**Tadase was the Mystery Character!**

**...Okay now onto my next offer.**

**Arashi needs someone to fall in love with.**

**Who do you think it should be?**

**Your options are...**

**Amu (though I kind of put her with Ikuto...)**

**Suki **

**and...**

**Yukiko**

**Make your choice and leave it in a review or PM. I will update when there is a clear winner.**

**Sayonara for now!**


	16. Super, Cyber, Otaku, Explorer!

**Hey guys! The results of the last chapter are in and Arashi's lucky girl has been decided (Note: You will not find out by checking the reviews for some people PM-ed me their vote and others just messaged me on FB and MSN)**

**I tried to make this chapter more exciting for you guys so you'll be satisfied for a while. There are a lot of anime references. I will mention them in the ending Author's note.**

**BUT!**

**If you want to take a guess at what the references are then ignore the ending note and leave your answer in a review!**

* * *

Five young teenagers, all lined up with floating things beside them. Staring up at what was in front of them, gulping in fear and gazing up at the monstrous nightmare that is:

"An amusement park."

The five all gave a nod in unison. Four of these people had never seen this amusement park but for Amu it had some significance. She'd been here many times with Ikuto, she'd fought with Ikuto and she'd even been here with Tadase... And Ikuto.

But of course these new Guardians wouldn't know about that. This park would just serve as the battleground for their first fight. Hopefully it wouldn't be their last.

Amu and the four new Guardians: Arashi, Suki, Ryu and Yukiko, headed into the ominous park, wondering what awaited them within...

Deep into the Amusement Park, stood on the tip of the stripy tent was Sayashi. All five of them shivered in fear at the cold Queen. Was this girl really right for the position of the Queen? The previous Queens, Nadeshiko and Rima, would have never pulled a stunt like this. Rima may have been cold at first but she wasn't evil and Nadeshiko would never pull a stunt like this in a million years-this girl was very un-Queen like.

"Welcome... Tonight the Guardians will be rid of once and for all. Then there will be no-one to stop us..." Sayashi smirked.

"Sayashi! Why are you doing this? And what do you mean 'us'?" Yukiko yelled.

Sayashi smirked at the young Joker, she raised her arms and closed her eyes and...

Amu and the Guardians gasped as Sayashi exploded into a giant horde of...

"X-Characters?" Amu gasped in confusion.

"Yes..." The X-Characters chorused. "You've seen what happens when X-Eggs join together but not X-Characters. With the power of X-Characters and this..." Sayashi held up a sparkling necklace that Amu recognised to be the magical jewellery that Lulu had used a few years back. "We've taken this form with the mission to get rid of the Guardians once and for all..."

So Sayashi wasn't real, she was just the incarnation of X-characters and magical jewellery. So the X-Characters that made Sayashi formed back together into the blank faced Queen who was now finally showing some emotion. But it was rage, depression, fear- all the negative emotions that X-Characters stood for.

"Now it's time to be rid of the stupid Guardians. Starting with you, Yukiko." Sayashi growled.

Then she sent a jet of dark energy at Yukiko screaming the X-Characters famous phrase 'Nothing' as she did. But she didn't say it in Sayashi's normal voice, she screamed it in the voice that the X-Characters have.

Then time seemed to slow down as the jet of dark energy shot out at Yukiko. Suki gasped and covered her mouth, Ryuhei pulled her out of the way and began to run up to save Yukiko but he would obviously never make it in time. No-one could. Ryuhei felt helpless: he was meant to be a hero. Suki felt guilty: she was meant to be Yukiko's friend and Arashi felt like he had to help. But why? He never felt motivated to do anything.

Then a bright light began to shine and Arashi began to glow slightly. He realised what was going on, he smirked as he held up his index fingers and thumbs and did the obligatory routine.

"Boku no kokoro... Un-lock!"

Then his clothes disappeared and were replaced with his transformation clothes. He wore a lab coat like Takeo and he took off his Takeo-like transformation glasses as his attractive pose for his transformation.

"Chara Nari: Cyber Saviour!"

Then he landed in front of Yukiko and he put his hands in front of him and it somehow deflected Sayashi's attack.

"How is he deflecting that attack?" Suki asked.

"Firewalls duh!" Smiled Takeo as he appeared in a spirit form.

"Wait I thought that was computer stuff?" Ran asked.

"It is!" Takeo beamed.

"So that's Arashi's dream? Computer stuff?" Asked a very eager Miki.

"Arashi's sparkle comes from computers. Computers make him shine and he wants to spread that shine to everyone." Dia explained.

"Yuh-huh." Arashi panted, struggling to form a sentence. "You gonna change or what?"

The question was directed at Yukiko who was dazzled just by the sight of the shining saviour in front of her.

"O-oh." She managed to say.

Then she held her thumbs and index fingers up to her chest. She flicked them as she repeated the following words:

"Atashi no kokoro... Un-lock!"

Then her clothes disappeared and on her reappeared some new clothes. She wore an anime-styled sailor outfit and pretty much every cliché anime and gaming item here and there. A cat tail appeared from behind, yellow fluffy rabbit-like ears with black tips, an armband that said 'Brigade leader', a locket that looked like the humpty lock but actually had a golden eye on it which seemed to look like a familiar symbol from a popular show based around children's card games and her hair was tied up into two high pigtails, looking like the mascot of a company that revolves around computerised voices and robots.

"Chara Nari: Gem Otaku!"

"Eh? An Otaku?" Yukiko exclaimed. "I'm not an Otaku!"

"Well it's really the best way to describe you. You're not a full Otaku. This all comes from your love of anime and gaming." Misa reassured her as she reappeared in a wispy, spirit form.

"Come on help me out here..." Arashi panted weakly.

"Okay!" Yukiko nodded vigorously.

She jumped up and a magical girl staff appeared in her hand. She pointed it outwards, blocking the attack.

"Magical sceptre!" She cried.

Arashi breathed out a sigh of relief. Yukiko tried to maintain her guard but Sayashi's power was very overwhelming and Yukiko couldn't keep it up for long.

"Yukiko! Don't do this!" Arashi yelled.

"I'm... Fine... My king..." She panted.

"No you're not! Get out of there! You're not strong enough!" Arashi pleaded.

"Wrong... My lord... I am strengthened by the support of the Guardians." She smiled.

Suki gasped slightly and Ryu smiled at the kind words of their Joker. Suki clutched her hand to her chest and looked down. The feeling she was experiencing... It was new to her.

"You guys... Are my friends..." Yukiko smiled weakly as she looked back at her newfound friends.

"A friend?" Suki whispered.

Ryu and Suki's chests began to glow and they both transformed. Suki looked like Yuzuki, her Shugo Chara who seemed to be dressed as a witch but with some slight modifications. She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress that came halfway down her thighs and turned into a see-through material that covered the rest of her legs. Her hat was light blue to match her cape and her hair was down.

"Chara Nari: Ominous Explorer!"

Ryu didn't look that fancy. He just looked like a mash-up of superheroes. He looked kind of like Batman but also like Superman and possibly a few other superheroes in there.

"Chara Nari: Super Ryu!"

"He said it again..." Miki facepalmed.

* * *

**Anime references:**

**Want to guess? Skip this part and press that review button! **

**The cat tail... Is just a random cliché anime item though I've only ever seen one once in Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu but still it's cliché. The yellow, fluffy rabbit like ears with black tips... Come on guys, you should know. The armband is from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, the golden eye is Yu-Gi-Oh (and so is the friendship speech). The computerized voices and robots is referring to Vocaloid (not an anime but still epic) also Yukiko said "My lord" referring to Black Butler I think even though I don't watch it.**

**Thanks and please, please please review! It'll make the next chapter come out faster!**


	17. Yuki sama

**This chapter may be a little short and rushed but I didn't want to drag it out too long. **

**Just in case some people didn't know: -sama is an honorific which you add to the end of the name of someone you like or admire.**

**Enough said, please enjoy.**

* * *

The Jack and Ace looked at themselves, admiring their new outfits in awe of what they'd just done.

"And now it's my turn!" Amu yelled.

Amu transformed into her famous cheerleader outfit: Amulet Heart, saying it as she finished and posing cutely.

Yukiko dropped her guard as the attention went to Suki and Ryu. Even Sayashi was distracted by this but only for a short second, for she fired up her dark energy again and shot out a jet that no-one was ready to deflect this time. Nobody except one.

Amu summoned her Heart Rod and began to perform her spiral heart special but it would never collide with the beam of Sayashi's energy in time. She tried to speed it up but it would never get there in time. Only once it was too late...

But then the beam stopped in its tracks as a new figure jumped forth to deflect it. The figure was fully clothed in black and was deflecting the attack by pushing their hands forward. Then with a final push the attack blew right back at Sayashi, knocking her to the floor.

"Who are you?" Suki asked.

"Now is not the time. There's an opening and we only have one chance." The voice was muffled yet slightly deep, indicating a voice belonging to that of a male.

The person was dressed as a ninja and the hood concealed the face, making sure only the eyes were shown and no strands of hair were visible. But this was not the time to ponder the looks of the stranger, this was the time to follow their instructions.

Suki and Ryu nodded. Then they ran up and Suki jumped high into the air. A wooden staff appeared in her hand and she struck it downwards.

"White magic beam!"

The beam shot out and hit Sayashi as she took the intense blow. Ryu then ran up as Sayashi recovered and began to throw punches and kicks Sayashi's way. However, Sayashi weakly dodged every attack, making it hard for Ryu to strike. But... Like all Transformations he had a special attack.

"Superhero barrage!"

And with that he threw a barrage of punches and the occasional kick her way. It was a real barrage that made him look as if he had multiple hands. Then the mysterious ninja jumped and threw several ninja stars at Sayashi, separating the X characters into individuals again though some dodged and Amu threw her Heart Rod, using Spiral Heart special to make sure the Characters were fully separated. Arashi was now back to full strength and lent his aid to the Guardians.

"Electric wave!"

A giant electrical surge flowed through the park, having a neutral effect on everyone but Sayashi who was now frozen to the spot.

"Yuki-sama!" Arashi yelled.

Yukiko turned at the odd mentioning of her name.

"Go for it!" Suki and Ryu yelled.

Her lip curled at the edge, gradually forming into a full smile.

"You got it!" She smirked.

"**Negative heart ni... Lock on!"**

The hands shot out as a heart shape and waves began to shoot out from the gap between her fingers.

"**Open Heart!"**

The Characters were quickly purified and turned back to their original state as Yukiko's Transformation disappeared with a "pop."

The Characters flew away, yelling their gratitude as they went. But one Character stopped and slowly flew up to Yukiko.

"Thank you for helping me." She whispered.

"Who are you?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm Nari. You may have heard me mentioned but it was probably only little."

"Sure I heard you. On the stage, she asked you to character change."

"Yeah well my owner lost me by wearing the Mystery Jewellery. That's why I could change with those X Characters. The power of eggs truly is amazing. You'll never know everything."

"Haha yeah. I'm starting to get that now."

"Well you might get it... But you might not. Anyway I must go now. Thank so much."

Then Nari flew away and Yukiko watched her as she went. Then everyone changed back to normal. Their first battle was over.

"We did it!" Suki yelled triumphantly.

"High five!" Ryu said to Suki.

She did as commanded and they grinned happily at each other. Amu smiled at the new Guardians that she'd trained so well. The king Arashi who had finally come out of his shell, the mysterious Suki who seemed to get closer every day, the super Jack who dreamed of saving everyone and of course the Joker who started late but made up for it. Everyone was now properly trained.

"By the way Arashi..." Suki smiled in a sneaky way. "Did you call Yukiko 'Yuki-sama'?"

* * *

**Well that's their first battle over. Arashi called Yukiko Yuki-sama! .**

**Also, in case you can't tell: The next chapter will be the last. I've had great fun writing this but it's time to close it. I'll save the sad stuff for next time but I'd really appreciate it if I could get a couple of reviews just before it ends. I'll make sure to give a shout-out to everyone who read this story so if you want to be mentioned by yours truly, it'd be a good idea to leave a review now.**

**Sayonara minna-san! See you next time for the final installment of Here Come the Guardians!**

**Reviews please ^^**


	18. Out of Character?

**Hello and Goodbye everyone! This is the last chapter! Since this may be the last time I will be seeing some of you I've decided to make this chapter longer than usual.**

**So here is the time when I thank all of my lovely reviewers. Why? Because you deserve it!**

**SunRaysREdible- My first reviewer who I was very proud of when we met and I still am!**  
**Ru Tsuna- Your eager and bright review really brightened up my day ^^**  
**lilac79889- When I was on the edge of quitting you brought me back up again**  
**hollie the hedgehog- My loyal fan and best friend**  
**NightFlowerLuv- Your review was short and simple but it got to the point which is what I liked**  
**Yoruko Rhapsodos- For taking part in an important dcision**  
**Evidence Of Rain- Interesting and creative ideas, unfortunately I did not get to use your ideas but it shows you're a great writer!**

**Whether you guys gave up on this story a long time ago or you just had a mini fangirl moment because I mentioned you doesn't matter, all that matters is that you reviewed and I am grateful for it ^^ **

* * *

Yukiko's eyes slowly flickered open. She surveyed her room through half lidded eyes before she closed them again out of sheer sleepiness.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled.

She snuggled back into her blanket. It was getting cold and today was the last day of term before the winter holidays. She contemplated getting out another layer from now on to warm herself but she just told herself 'Nah. I'll do it later' and of course she'd never follow this through, just like everything else.

However, today sleeping in was not an option so at this point two small chibi-like people picked up her blanket using a large amount of effort and pulling it off to rest on her feet.

At this point, her arms shot up to reach around herself and she began to try and warm up again. Her eyes switched open similar to the light that her Shugo Chara Sakura, who loved dancing, acting and singing, pirouetted over to and switched on with no fuss.

Yukiko shut her eyes tight and tried to fall back to sleep but her two Shugo Charas pulled her eyes open so she had no choice but to adjust to the light and wake up.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Yukiko sighed. "Geez you two really know how to wreck a good dream..."

"What was the dream about?" Sakura asked.

Yukiko paused to think and look up. She tilted her eyes slightly and squinted her eyes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and let out a little laugh.

"Actually... I don't know..."

Her Shugo Charas laughed but Yukiko immediately sat up while wearing a serious face.

"Hang on a minute. Where's Misa?" She asked, searching about for her third missing Shugo Chara.

Sakura pointed below to the floor. Yukiko peered over to see the spotted cat bed that she was using as a bed for the cat but since cats never go in their designated sleep area, it was now a bed for the Shugo Charas.

And there Misa slept, muttering some anime and game references under her breath like a true Otaku. Like Yukiko, she was snuggled up underneath the patch of blanket that Yukiko had cut out for them.

"Remind you of someone?" Aneko sneered to Sakura.

"She was up all night gaming." Sakura smiled, then she turned to Yukiko. "You two?"

"Nah. I was reading..."

Then Yukiko stopped and leaned over to pick up something from her bedside table. She picked it up and studied the plain cover.

"Knowing you: Manga." Aneko purred.

"No it was probably a walkthrough or something." Sakura snickered.

"Actually... It's this." Yukiko showed them the book.

"The Heart's egg?" The two asked.

"Yeah. I need to return that to that guy today. Amu says he's _The Chairman_." Yukiko explained.

The three contemplated this for a second and then got back on task.

"Anyway. Let's get ready." Aneko meowed.

Yukiko nodded and Sakura flew down to shake Misa and gradually wake her up. Misa rolled over and opened her eyes slightly.

"Five more minutes..."

* * *

"Got everything?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But I'm bound to have forgotten something right? I'll just get one of you guys to fly back and grab what I've forgotten..."

Misa whacked her around the back of the head. "That's not what Shugo Charas are for!"

"Kidding!" Yukiko laughed as she rubbed her head.

"Okay now hurry up or you'll be late." Aneko warned.

"Huh? What are you saying? I won't be late..."

_**However, when she got to school...**_

"You're late." Ryu said bluntly.

"Huh? Wha- Why? How?" Yukiko stuttered.

"You're the last one here." Suki giggled.

"That doesn't mean she's late." Said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Arashi, the King's chair. He walked in with his head low and eyes closed. As he walked he explained himself:

"Forgive me. It appears I'm the last one here, therefore I am late." Arashi explained.

Suki and Ryu turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Suppose so. I forget to count Shi-kun since he never contributes..." Suki blushed.

"Wait Shi-kun? Is that what you call him now?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah because he's known for his death glares!" Suki grinned. _**(Note: Shi means "death" in Japanese)**_

Ryu and Suki laughed together and, at the end of the table, Amu giggled slightly. But she controlled herself quickly and scolded the Ace for her miscalculation.

"Anyway Suki you shouldn't be forgetting anyone. Let alone the King's chair." Amu told them.

"Wow Amu. Acting Cool 'n' Spicy for the kiddies, nice send off!" Ran gave her a thumbs-up.

Arashi sat down and folded his arms, still keeping his eyes closed as he leaned back casually on his chair.

"Whatever. Let's just do a Roll-call and make sure everyone's here." Arashi muttered.

"Mmm." Amu nodded. "King's chair!"

"Present." He muttered.

"Queen's chair." Amu called.

Yukiko hung her head low, realising the Queen was a traitor. A fake. They'd never see her again. She always was very silent and distant so it wasn't much of a big deal right? Wrong. They were down a member so now they had to work as hard as possible. They would have to-

"Here." Called a voice.

Yukiko suddenly looked up and at the source of the voice. "Wait what?"

She saw a person clothed fully in black and only their blue eyes were showing.

"Who are you?" Yukiko asked.

"Don't you remember Yukiko?" Amu asked.

**-Flashback-**

_But then the beam stopped in its tracks as a new figure jumped forth to deflect it. The figure was fully clothed in black and was deflecting the attack by pushing their hands forward. Then with a final push the attack blew right back at Sayashi, knocking her to the floor._

_"Who are you?" Suki asked._

_"Now is not the time. There's an opening and we only have one chance." The voice was muffled yet slightly deep, indicating a voice belonging to that of a male._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh know I remember!" Yukiko gasped. "But... If you're the Queen's chair then why are you a boy?"

"I am the real Queen's chair but due to some family issues I could not stand up to my post. Sayashi then took my place as the Queen, it was probably her who caused the problems within my family. I'm Kunie Ishi, at first glance I'm a boy but..."

Then Kunie stood up and removed her hood to reveal a small petite mouth, red markings upon her face, pretty short red hair and a slight cutesy blush about her face.

"That's just a disguise I wear to protect the honour of my family. I'm really a girl." She explained.

The Guardians were astounded, especially Amu who shared the shock of her fellow Shugo Charas except for Miki, who closed her eyes and nodded in understanding.

"So..." Amu continued. "Jack's chair."

"Here and su-"

"Don't." Said Miki.

"Ace's chair."

"Here!"

"And finally Joker's chair..."

Amu felt very sentimental when she said that. It wasn't so long ago that she was the Joker, the one to purify eggs, the trump card, the main character. Now she had to pass on that title to Yukiko. The new Joker. With all of her training she was finally ready to take on those responsibilities. But... Where was she?

"Err... Yukiko?"

Arashi opened one eye and pointed over to the fountain. Amu looked over to where he was pointing and saw the new Joker.

"_Ah! The magnificent world can be seen with a stroke of a brush. Let's have a toast with our boots, Hetaaliii_-"

"YUKIKO!" Everyone shouted.

Her Character Change with Misa disappeared with a pop and she wobbled over unsteadily on the edge of the fountain. She tried to maintain her balance but-

SPLASH!

She fell in.

The team of Guardians ran up to her aid. They peered in to check if she was okay and they saw Yukiko sit up and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"That... Was... Awesome!" She yelled.

They all laughed and Arashi helped her up by scooping her into a princess hold. She blushed, which was slightly unusual for her but even more unusual: Arashi SMILED. He carried her out of there to dry her up and the three remaining Guardians proceeded to return to their paperwork. Amu smiled at them all proudly, knowing she'd achieved a job well done and that she could leave the 5 in peace.

* * *

"You alright?" Asked Arashi.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." Yukiko smiled.

"I have to if it's you." He told her.

Yukiko blushed and turned away. Realising what he had just said, Arashi stepped back and tilted his head upwards.

"I-I mean I have to be concerned about all the Guardians, no matter how annoying."

His mind flashed to Suki with her stupid nickname as he said this. Yukiko realised who he was talking about and she let out a small giggle.

"Sorry..." Arashi apologised. "That was out of character for me wasn't it?"

Yukiko shook her head. "Not at all. Sure you're usually the cool and distant one but that doesn't mean you have to be bound to that personality. Everyone is unique, nothing is out of character."

The two smiled at each other as the profound words echoed through Arashi's head. There's no way he'd be forgetting that anytime soon...

_**Later...**_

Amu walked home, the sky was dark implying rain would be falling soon. But Amu was almost home, she just needed to pass through the park...

Her mind recalled the time she found Ikuto playing the violin. His music was so sad but clear enough in Amu's head to be to her taste. Usually when she found herself thinking about Ikuto, he'd pop up...

She peered into the tree, looked to her sides and turned around to see if he was behind her but... No joy.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice made Amu jump as she turned around to see him right in front of her for a change. No matter how much you prepared yourself for that guy, he'd always manage to surprise you.

"So you were right in front of me. A little out of character don't you think?" Amu asked.

He stood up tall and put on a crafty cat-like smirk.

"Everyone is unique, nothing is out of character." He quoted.

"That's profound. Where'd you learn that one?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Why from spying on your kiddies of course." He replied.

"I bet you love spying on kids, don't you?"

"Nope just you."

As he said this he grabbed Amu and held her tight. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face to reveal her frown underneath. The thunder rolled and lightning flashed signalling the start of a storm. Ikuto grabbed her hand.

"Shall we run?" He asked.

At this point Amu was tempted to switch personalities, pull away from him and say 'not with you' out of sheer cool and spiciness. However she refrained from doing this and she pulled him along instead.

* * *

_**Knock knock knock...**_

"Come in."

Yukiko entered, carrying a book with her as she came in. She shyly placed the book upon the Chairman's desk. He turned around, shuffling a deck of cards as he did. His face lit up as he saw the book that had been returned to him.

"Ah the Heart's Egg." He smiled.

"Yes sir." Yukiko whispered.

"A good read?" He asked curiously.

"Yes sir."

"Stop with all this sir business. Call me Tsukasa."

"Yes s- Tsukasa-san."

He laughed slightly and warmed Yukiko up enough for her to laugh too. He looked down at the cards and then back up at Yukiko.

"Shall I give it a try then?" He asked.

Yukiko nodded and gave him an eager smile. He smiled back softly and shuffled the cards slowly. His eyes were closed yet focused and Yukiko watched the cards intently. Then he opened his eyes as he drew a card and placed it upon the book on the desk in front of him.

"Perfect." He smiled.

Yukiko nodded in agreement as the two stared at the card in front of them:

The Joker

* * *

**And that's the end of Here Come the Guardians. *Sniff sniff* I feel so sentimental...**

**BUT!**

**Oh yes there's a but. If I can get five more reviews then I will add on an extra chapter which will incorporate an idea I had for this chapter but was too long to use. I'm always thinking about you guys.**

**I hope to see some of you in the near future. Perhaps I'll write more Shugo Chara fanfiction? It was my first ever anime after all.**

**So for one last time (try not to cry) Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
